1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat generating element, particularly for an electrical heating device of a motor vehicle, with a positional frame, which forms a receptacle in which at least one PTC element is accommodated, and two contact plates abutting on oppositely situated sides of the PTC element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such heat generating elements are generally known as a constituent part of an electrical heating device, particularly for heating air in a motor vehicle, whereby such an electrical heating device is likewise to be further developed with the present invention. The heat generating element forms a layer of a layer structure, which normally comprises corrugated-rib elements that abut on both sides of the heat generating element. This layer structure normally has a multiple number of layers of corrugated-rib elements and heat generating elements, whereby the layers are in any case layered one above the other in one plane.
For example, EP 1 768 457 A1 and EP 1 768 458 A1 can be seen as generic. EP 0 350 528 also discloses a type-defining heat generating element as a part of an electrical heating device for heating air.
Electrical heating devices comprising a heat generating element of the generic type occasionally lead to electromagnetic disturbances that, particularly within a motor vehicle, are unwanted because these make themselves known acoustically in the vehicle interior, for example, during the operation of a radio.